Alether
A small gnarled shrub that produces orange berries. The berries can bring vigor to ailing bodies and help to fight certain diseases, especially those of the mind. When eaten by a healthy person, they enhance strength and quickness of reaction while numbing, at least for a while, the pain of wounds and the drain of weariness. Throughout the winter, the shrubs produce a crop of berries a day. Typology Using Alether only applies to the current combat and wears off after it's done. Only 1 dose per combat. * Alether Berries: +2 Combat Skill. * Potion of Alether: +2 Combat Skill. * Potent Potion of Alether: +4 Combat Skill. Gamebooks ; Book 1: * GET: there's just a 4% chance to be able to obtain the potion of Alether, better forget it. ; Book 2: * (n/a) ; Book 3 (walkthrough): * GET: use the Discipline of Sixth Sense or Weaponskill to obtain a concentrated potion of Alether (CS+4). ; Book 4 (walkthrough): * GET: a potion of Alether is part of the treasure chest found if you manage to lead your rangers as deep as possible into the Maaken mines. ; Book 5 (walkthrough): * GET (1): purchase a potion of Alether in a shop in Barrakesh if you didn't get infected in the sewers. * GET (2): a potion of Alether is found with the blowpipe and the sleep dart. ; Book 6 (walkthrough): * GET (1-2-3): purchase up to three handfuls of Alether berries (CS+2) for 3 GC each in a village in Lyris. * GET (4): purchase a potion of Alether from the apothecary in Luyen. ; Book 7 (walkthrough): * LOSE: near the end of this adventure you will lose the backpack with any item in it; better leave some Alether at home, and get it back in Book 8 or later. ; Book 8':' * GET: ''along the road to Tharro, you may obtain a Potion of Alether if you successfully visit Tadia the Prophetess. ; Book'Fire on the Water9:' * ''(n/a) ; Book 10':' * GET: ''at the beginning of the book you may select a Potion of Alether as one of your starting equipment items. ; Book'Fire on the Water11:' * ''(n/a) ; Book'Fire on the Water12:' * (n/a) Use Alether is generally used to improve the combat ratio. Lone Wolf is at a disadvantage if the combat ratio is -5 or worse, while Grand Master is at a disadvantage if the combat ratio is -7 or worse. The following are some tough foes to consider saving Alether potions for. Unavoidable foes are marked. * Book 4: vs. a Vassagonian Itikar-rider during the Battle of Ruanon to obtain the Onyx Medallion. * Book 6: vs. Altan, to win the Silver Bow of Duadon. * Book 6: vs. the Dakomyd at the end of the book (unavoidable). * Book 8: vs. the Gnaag Helghast. * Book 9: vs. Zakhan Kimah (unavoidable). * Book 10: vs. Demonlord Tagazin. * Book 10: vs. Baron Shinzar. * Book 11: vs. the Chaos Master (unavoidable). * Book 11: vs. the Villains of Sommerlund (unavoidable). * Book 12: vs. Darklord Kraagenskul (unavoidable). * Book 12: vs. Darklord Gnaag. * Book 17: vs. Demonlord Tagazin. * Book 17: vs. Deathlord Ixiataaga (unavoidable). * Book 18: vs. Vaxagore. * Book 20: vs. Huan'zhor the Dragonlord. * Book 20: vs. Kekataag the Avenger (unavoidable). See also * Adgana Category:Potion Category:Items Category:Plants and fungi Category:Herbs